


An Acquired Taste

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower (After War), Established Relationship, Lots of kissing, M/M, Slightly suggestive, Too much coffee, ferdibert, super cliche but I love the trope with their coffee/tea dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: Recently, Ferdinand has been asking Hubert to brew coffee for both of them during their leisurely breaks in the palace's gardens. Yet, it is obvious that Ferdinand still is unable to handle the bitterness as he ruins (in Hubert's opinion) his cups with far too much sugar and cream. Yet, when confronted about his sudden desire to drink coffee, Ferdinand reveals a rather embarrassing secret.((AKA Ferdinand adores the taste of coffee upon Hubert's lips, and so he has been acquiring a faint taste for the drink.))
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	An Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by some art I saw where Ferdinand mentions having an acquired taste for coffee to Dorothea. So, I wished to explore the thought of Ferdinand revealing this fact to Hubert.

The sun had begun to lower on the horizon, signalling that another busy day was coming close to its end. The weather was fair, a relative heat that was not too abrasive to those under the sun’s setting rays. A few clouds were scattered across the sky, but it was relatively clear. This allowed those gazing above to admire the gradually changing colors, as the orange and red hues blend together in a soothing visual.

Enjoying such a pleasant evening were the Empire’s two finest jewels. As per usual, the two men met for a brief reprieve from duty and obligation to make amiable conversation over tea or coffee. Their favorite spot for such meetings was the Imperial Garden, with its array of flowers and plant life that dyed the entire area in an array of colors and shapes. Specifically, there was a quiet gazebo within the rose enclosure that many would use to take a moment of privacy hidden by the beauty of the blooming bushes.

Sitting across from one another, Ferdinand picks up his cup and gently presses it against his lips to enjoy the hot coffee that Hubert had prepared for them this evening. He is greeted by the distinct bitterness of the brew, even despite the fact that he had added quite a large amount of sugar and cream into the cup. In fact, as Ferdinand set his cup carefully back upon the table, it was nearly _comical_ to see the distinct difference in the colors of their two cups.

Hubert’s cup was nearly pitch black without a drop of milk or cream to be seen. Meanwhile, Ferdinand’s own cup was a faded brown, lightened by his attempt to sweeten the harsh taste. The fact that Ferdinand had drowned his own cup in sugar did not go unnoticed by Hubert. Gently tapping the table side with his gloved fingertips, he glances between their cups and then directly into Ferdinand’s eyes.

“You do realize that I had offered to prepare you tea for this evening.” He spoke calmly, watching for any reactions upon Ferdinand’s face. It had been his turn to brew for this meeting, as the two men would take turns with who prepared the refreshments for their quiet, leisurely meetings in the garden, “It is no extra trouble to do so.”

“Ah, I appreciate the offer, but I still stick to my earlier refusal. There was no need for you to do so. I am happily enjoying your brewing skills this evening.” Ferdinand replies with a smile, grabbing one of the sweets Hubert had procured from the kitchen. Biting down, he is pleased by the taste of the delicate pastry.

Hubert watches the other in mild amusement, expecting such an answer from his partner. He had known for years that the other loathed coffee, but recently, Ferdinand had expressed a desire to give it another shot. Although skeptical, Hubert had brewed him a handful of cups of coffee during their recent breaks together. However, Ferdinand seemed unable to drink the stuff without tainting it with excessive amounts of milk and sugar.

“Are you certain? As it appears to me, you are not a fan of my recent brew. You have _tainted_ it with your heaps of sugar and cream. Quite disrespectful to such a fine imported coffee too.” He grabs his own cup, taking a large sip and staring at the other from behind the cup. While his words were a bit harsh, the tone wasn’t as scathing. It is rather playful even, with a teasing undertone at his lover’s fondness for sugary-sweet delights.

“Excuse me? I believe there is no harm in wishing to tamper one’s drink to their own personal taste.” Ferdinand furrows his brows, lips in a thin line as he reaches to grab his coffee once more, letting his fingers wrap around the handle but does not yet raise the cup from the table.

“This is true, but-” Hubert folds his hand upon the table, leaning forward just a smidgen, “If you have no taste for the bitterness, why try so hard to combat it? Instead, enjoy one of your favorite teas that I know you like without needing to change a single thing to the cup.” He spoke matter-of-factly, trying to wrap his head around why Ferdinand was so determined to force himself to drink something he had verbally mocked on prior occasions.

Ferdinand is quiet for a moment, thinking over his words. He is unsure how to put his feelings into words in a manner that would both be comprehensible and not too embarrassing.

“It is not that I...have no taste at all for coffee. Perhaps, before I would have wholeheartedly agreed with you that I loathed the drink, but-” His gaze upon the other lingers, lowering upon his pink lips that were curved in a confused expression. His cheeks dye with a faint red shade, and he takes a deep breath to continue with his explanation, “...I have grown an-- _ahem_ , acquired taste for its bitter flavor.”

The sudden flushed expression upon Ferdinand’s face confused Hubert. What reason did he have to be frazzled by anything that had been said up to this point? He had not even been trying to taunt him (as he _oh so loved_ to do behind closed doors). Putting the pieces together in his mind, he shuffles the puzzle in an attempt to grasp what he was attempting to say about his sudden interest in coffee.

“Acquired taste...? I am not sure I follow you.” He is stumped, and it is an aggravating feeling. Hubert didn’t like not knowing something, and it was his job to uncover the truth. He could not settle for being left in the dark about anything, even something as trivial as this.

Ferdinand’s blush rises in intensity, and he slowly raises his cup back to his mouth, “Well,...you are a fan of coffee, and you drink it...quite often. Perhaps five or more cups a day even.” He parts his lips to wrap around the side of the cup, but he pauses before tilting it back, “So,...you often have a lingering scent and taste of the brew.” His words are hushed, and he hides his flustered features behind the porcelain as he drinks.

Just like that, all the pieces fit snugly in Hubert's mind, and he believes he can understand what Ferdinand is trying to tell him. A smirk finds its way upon his face, and he chuckles underneath his breath. The sound of such laughter unleashes a deep longing inside of Ferdinand’s gut.

“Oh? Why, you could have mentioned that earlier and saved both of us time. Not to mention that poor **ruined** cup of coffee you are holding.” He spoke with a little bite to his words, just enough to ruffle the feathers of Ferdinand before him. He takes the last few sips of his own coffee, finishing it to the last drop. Shifting in his seat, he leans over, elbows upon the table as he intertwines his fingers to rest his chin upon his hands.

He desires to close the distance between them, and Ferdinand visibly stiffens in his seat.

“Ruined is a strong word. I believe you are being...erm, rather harsh upon my personal taste and-” His words catch in his throat as the other reaches one of his hands to grab a hold of his chin, pulling him gently forward. The distance between was dwindling with every passing second.

“As much as I enjoy the sound of your voice, there are times I wish you would talk less.” Hubert murmurs, and Ferdinand huffs in response.

“ **Rude**! I will have you kn--” Yet again he is interrupted, but this time by the press of his lover’s lips against his mouth. He blinks a couple of times before relenting and closing his eyes. He tilts his head to the left, and he is greeted by the warmth of Hubert’s soft lips firmly pushing against his own. He knows he should be a little upset at Hubert’s blunt interruption of his speaking, but he would be a liar if he said he had not been thinking about kissing him since they sat down at the table.

The moment is tender, but it is short lived. The sound of others shuffling through the garden and their muffled voices in the distance cause the two to separate quickly. There is an awkward silence for only a moment before Hubert clears his throat and rises to his feet.

“Come with me. I would prefer to do this in...private.” He extends his hand towards Ferdinand, and he is grateful when he feels him grab it and stand up from his chair. He had no desire to be stumbled upon by some stranger, or worse, one of their friends. He was teased enough by them for his behavior around Ferdinand. He did not need to provide fuel for their relentless fire.

Scurrying through the vast rows of numerous flowers, Ferdinand is quick in his step to match the near sprinting pace of his partner. He can feel his heartbeat rising, and his body feels as if it were aflame as he follows the lead of Hubert. He does not speak as Hubert leads them out of the gardens and through various paths and halls, until the two stumble into a rather dark, abandoned corridor with no sign of other life to be found.

Pausing, Hubert turns towards Ferdinand and he feels that passion surge through the entirety of his being once more at the bashful expression upon his face. He steps forward and pushes Ferdinand against the frigid wall behind him, growing flush with his body as he gazes down at him. He keeps him there, one hand going to gently settle on his cheek, the other finding its way to his waist.

“Do you wish to...have a taste, Ferdinand?” His voice is low, both in volume and pitch. He runs his thumb across his freckled cheek, eyes staring at him with obvious desire. Luckily, they are met with an equally yearning gaze and a small nod.

“ _Yes_.” The word is barely out of his mouth before his lips are captured once more in an aggressive kiss. Eyes shut tight, he easily melts into the warmth that Hubert provides him. He pressed eagerly against him, needy to savor the bittersweet taste of his lover’s lips. There was something addictive about kissing Hubert. His mind would grow cloudy until there were no thoughts to be found. His only focus upon the tantalizing sensation of his mouth moving against the other.

Ferdinand manages to slip his arms around Hubert’s neck, clinging onto him as if he would crumble beneath him without his support. He runs a few of his fingers through his hair, much to Hubert’s pleasure. He audibly lets out a muffled, blissful sigh in between their mouths at his touch. There was something magical about having Ferdinand grab at his hair and tug ever so lightly.

Feeling bold from the rush, Hubert parts his lips and allows his tongue to slip forward and slide across Ferdinand’s bottom lip. He teases him, playfully biting and sucking upon it despite how willingly Ferdinand opens his mouth for more. There would be no fun if he merely gave him what he wanted from the start.

The hand upon his cheek slips behind to brush an escaping strand of hair behind his ear. He runs his own hand through Ferdinand’s luscious locks, always baffled by how soft and smooth it felt to the touch. He could play with it for hours without growing tired; that was how much he adored his lovely bright, orange hair. He grabs a handful and gently pulls.

The reaction is _gorgeous_ , as Ferdinand breaks apart to breathe out a quiet groan. If he had been red before, now he was completely drenched in a crimson blush from the rising heat between them. Despite how his lungs begin to feel bruised from the lack of oxygen, he dives back in for more.

After what felt like centuries, Hubert gives Ferdinand what he wants, and he slides his tongue into the other’s mouth hungrily. He is suddenly overwhelmed by the bitter-sweetness of his taste, his sense flooded with the flavor of coffee and a distinct undertone that was uniquely Hubert. He wishes to savor the delicious taste, moving his tongue back against Hubert’s as both men tremble at the intimacy of the moment.

A breathy grunt leaves Ferdinand as Hubert pushes him harder against the wall, not wanting a single inch of space between them. The hand upon his waist teases him as it traces shapes over his sensitive sides, making him shudder with a craving for so much more.

When they can no longer ignore the inner screams of their lungs for air, the two pull apart and pant, the scent of coffee between them from their little rendezvous in the garden. Ferdinand slacks against the wall, licking his lips as if to try and get a taste of the lingering essence of Hubert’s kiss. The sight is enough to make Hubert’s knees buckle, but he finds his strength and another surge of courage through his vein.

His hands meet at Ferdinand’s chest, feeling him up through the fabric of his shirt and waistcoat. The strong, broad physique of his lover is something that deserves to be praised. His body was the result of years of hard work, training, and life threatening battles; Hubert was so fortunate to be the one to reap in the spoils of such dedication. He lets his fingers fiddle with the first few buttons of his shirt, loosening his collar and exposing a small patch of skin.

“Keep your voice down.” He orders, and Ferdinand is more than willing to comply. He leans back as Hubert begins to press kisses against the skin, trailing them all over his neck and collar. He daringly glides his tongue up to his jawline, teasing with tiny nips at his skin as he does so. He can feel Ferdinand shake when he brushes against a sensitive spot, and he decides to test him further.

Sinking his teeth into his neck, Ferdinand chokes up and moans, moving his hand over his mouth to quiet it quickly. How was he supposed to stay quiet if Hubert was going to play dirty like that? He can barely breathe as Hubert sucks upon the spot, surely leaving a rather prominent mark on his skin. He prays that it is low enough to be kept modest under his clothing.

Pulling back from his neck, Hubert pressed their foreheads together and kissed him once more. He lets Ferdinand take more of a lead, parting his lip and accepting his tongue greedily into his mouth. He pants and groans between their sloppy kisses. He didn’t mind if they were a little wet and messy, and he may have even _preferred_ it that way. The two so blinded by such base instincts to allow their layers of formality to be shrugged off as easily as an overcoat.

However, the sound of footsteps in the distance startles both me out of their obscene haze. Hubert steps back and catches his breath, staring back at Ferdinand as he is stuck doing the same thing. Hubert reaches forward and fumbles with Ferdinand’s buttons, fixing up his shirt wordlessly.

“A-Ah, we should stop before we are caught.” Ferdinand whispers, and Hubert nods in agreement. So, the two find the energy to move their legs and depart from the corridor to leave before any possible bystanders happen to come across their scandalous behavior.

Walking side by side, Hubert glances back at Ferdinand once they are far enough away from the strangers who could have possibly seen them. He hopes he has not been too forward with his affections, but there were times where he felt so **enraptured** by the beauty of Ferdinand that he could barely contain himself.

“Umm,...Hubert?”

“Yes, is something wrong?”

Ferdinand shakes his head, meeting his gaze and staring at him with unrestricted pining.

“If it would be..amenable to you. Do you think I could have another... _taste_? Perhaps I could brew us another cup in my quarters later?” He is slightly embarrassed, but he keeps his voice clear and coherent. After such a rush, he is unsure he can function without fulfilling the growing hunger for that lovely coffee flavor on his lover’s tongue.

At his words, Hubert can feel his chest tighten as his heart skips faster against his ribs. How could he ever say no to Ferdinand? He only wished to please him, and he was not the type of man to leave his partner’s wishes unfulfilled. So, he smiles warmly and nods.

“I would be honored.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!!!  
> Please, if you liked, leave a kudos/comments. It really makes my entire day!  
> As always, feel free to hit me up about FerdiBert of Twitter @MahouMiss


End file.
